In the field of automobiles or the like, a video taken by a drive recorder is sometimes used for the analysis of the cause of an accident, accountability and the like. In a drive recorder, the situation inside and outside a vehicle is photographed by a forward shooting camera and a backward shooting camera. In the case where an acceleration not less than a reference value (that is, the shock on the vehicle at the time of generation of an accident) is detected by an acceleration sensor, the video of the forward shooting camera and the backward shooting camera of a predetermined period of time (which is approximately 10 to 100 seconds) stored in a RAM is written to non-volatile memory (see, for example, JP-2016-149628-A).